Hang in there, Baby
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: Esto es lo que sucede cuando los hermanos Weasley van al Karaoke. AU.


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece es de J.K y la canción de Disney.**_

En medio del escenario de aquel Karaoke se encontraban los dos hermanos mayores. Las reuniones de la familia se hacían una vez al mes, los Weasley de sangre y honorarios se reunían para poder convivir y aquella noche todos estaban en ese edificio.

Bill y Charlie pusieron una canción que escucharon mientras cuidaban a sus sobrinos, les pareció perfecta para recordar su ajetreada y apretada infancia en los suburbios con tantos hermanos menores. Cada uno escupió el aire de sus pulmones cuando la música sonó.

-Esto es para nuestros hermanitos- hablaron en voz alta mientras todos se miraban desde Percy a Ginny escuchando el sonido infantil que salía de las bocinas en ese momento.

 _ **Today's all burnt toast**_

 _ **Running late and dad jokes**_

 _ **Has anybody seen my left shoe?**_

Se escuchó primero la voz de Bill mientras recordaba parte de su infancia. En concreto se remontó a un desayuno cuando apenas iba al bachillerato. Las tostadas se habían quemado y tenía que irse pronto, buscaba por doquier su zapato izquierdo, pero no lo encontró.

 _ **Close my eyes take a bite**_

 _ **Grab a ride laugh out loud**_

 _ **There it is up on the roof**_

Fue Charlie quien siguió. También recordaba esa mañana. Él se levantó y solamente tomó una tostada mientras se despedía de sus padres que estaba en la mesa, su padre estaba riendo por alguna tira cómica del periódico. Fue cuando salió a tomar el bus que sintió un golpe repentino de algo que se precipitó desde el techo al parecer el zapato de Bill fue víctima de de algún juego de los gemelos.

 _ **I've been there I survived**_

 _ **So just take my advice**_

Se miraron por un momento antes de girar a sus hermanos. Señalaron a Percy, él más próximo a ellos. Recordaban cuando nació, lo preocupados que estaban por el problema de lidiar con una familia tan excéntrica como la de los Weasley y los Black en medida menor.

 **Hang in there, baby**

 **Things are crazy,**

 **But I know your future's bright**

 **Hang in there, baby**

 **There's no maybe,**

 **Everything turns out alright**

 **Sure life is up and down,**

 **But trust me, it comes back around**

 **You're gonna love who you turn out to be**

Se encontraban cantando. Recordaban el nacimiento de cada uno de ellos, el choque de diferentes personalidades mientras se iban agregando más pequeños a la lista. La verdad es que por muy extraño que fuese todo en su familia cada uno destacaba de algún modo.

Percy se levantó subiendo al escenario. Se sentía algo incómodo, pocas veces era alguien que se atreviera a hacer las cosas más improvisadas, pero en ese momento se sintió extraño y de humor para olvidar su trabajo en el ayuntamiento de Londres.

 _ **Woo!**_

 _ **Home run, loud crash**_

 _ **Someone's gonna pay for that**_

 _ **Why's everyone looking at me?**_

En medio del escenario recordó algo que le sucedió un verano. Cuando era adolescente, después de salir de su trabajo en un puesto de hamburguesas había vuelto a casa Fue en el momento que abrió la puerta cuando una estantería azotó el piso por culpa de los gemelos. Recordó el suspiro de resignación cuando se echó la culpa para proteger a sus hermanos de ser mandado a un colegio militarizado por los líos que ahora causaban con sus juegos.

 _ **Trouble in paradise**_

 _ **Skating on melted ice**_

 _ **Please don't take away my TV**_

Fred y George entraron a escena. Recordaron que en ese mismo día le jugaron una broma a Ron de manera que terminaron castigados por un mes sin televisión.

Después los tres se giraron a Ron y Ginny.

I've been there I survived

So just take my advice

Hang in there, baby

Things are crazy,

But I know your future's bright

Hang in there, baby

There's no maybe,

Everything turns out alright

Sure life is up and down,

But trust me, it comes back around

You're gonna love who you turn out to be

 _ **I've been there I survived**_

 _ **So just take my advice**_

 _ **Hang in there, baby**_

 _ **Things are crazy,**_

 _ **But I know your future's bright**_

 _ **Hang in there, baby**_

 _ **There's no maybe,**_

 _ **Everything turns out alright**_

 _ **Sure life is up and down,**_

 _ **But trust me, it comes back around**_

 _ **You're gonna love who you turn out to be**_

Se miraron los cinco al mismo tiempo para girar a su hermanos menores. Inclusive los gemelos con su onda destructiva de juegos peligrosos se preocupaban mucho por sus hermanitos, pese a que nunca lo demostraran muy seguido.

 _ **Someone who gets along**_

 _ **Can keep you moving on**_

 _ **That's what I'm here for**_

 _ **Say anything, you can say anything**_

 _ **Cause I've been there**_

De nuevo los cinco miraron hacia abajo. Cada uno cantaba y actuaba a su manera, inclusive en la vida diaria cada uno siempre fue diferente, pero estaban diciendo aquello sinceramente. Pase lo que pase eran hermano, por muchos problemas que tengan iban a estar juntos y se iban a asistir e intentaban expresarlo por medio de aquella canción de una serie para niños.

Ron se levantó de su asiento y tomó el micrófono para mirar a Ginny directamente. En ese momento era su turno de portarse como un hermano mayor.

 _ **Hang in there, baby**_

 _ **Things are crazy,**_

 _ **But I know your future's bright**_

 _ **Hang in there, baby**_

 _ **There's no maybe,**_

 _ **Everything turns out alright**_

 _ **Sure life is up and down,**_

 _ **But trust me, it comes back around**_

 _ **You're gonna love who you turn out to be**_

Ron cantó solo demostrando que de todos sus hermanos era él, el que mejor voz tenía. Después de la pausa Ginny le quitó el micrófono mirando a su cuñada Audrey que para ese momento estaba esperando a su segunda hija. Miró a sus hermanos con un gesto sereno.

 _ **Hang in there, baby**_

 _ **Things are crazy,**_

 _ **But I know your future's bright**_

 _ **Hang in there, baby**_

 _ **There's no maybe,**_

 _ **Everything turns out alright**_

 _ **Sure life is up and down,**_

 _ **But trust me, it comes back around**_

 _ **You're gonna love who you turn out to be**_

Fueron los siete los que entonaron la última parte dedicada para el siguiente bebé Weasley. Mientras que cada Wealey honorario y sus padres aplaudían por aquel espectáculo emotivo e improvisado.

 _ **Take it from me**_

 _ **Hang in there, baby**_


End file.
